RailCar Couplers
Listed & described below are various RailCar\RollingStock couplers as typically used throughout the world on historic & modern Industrial+Mainline+Mining+NarrowGauge+Plantation+Transit railways. A given coupler is often known by several different names. Compromise Couplers\Wagons are used to transition between different otherwise incompatible couplers. Click Images\Videos below for a larger view. Dead links may be revived via the InternetArchive. AAR Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid6 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid7 RailCarCoupler.AARH~Vid0 : Also known as Janney\American\BuckEye\Knuckle\MCB\ARA\APTA couplers : 1873 Design+Patent by Eli Janney (Alexandria Virginia) : Wide use in NorthAmerica+SouthAmerica+Africa+Asia+Austrialia+India+Japan+MidEast : Limited use in Britain+NewZeaLand on Freight+Passenger Unit trains : SubType AARD used 1893~1931, with 9"High SlottedKnuckle, for transition from LINK+MH&P couplers : SubType AARE used 1932+Later, with 11"High HeavyDutyKnuckle, for General Freight Locos+Wagons : SubType AARF used 1954+Later, with InterLock Safety Design, for HazMat+Rotary Wagons : SubType AARH used 1947+Later, with TightLock Slackless Design, for Passenger Locos+Wagons : All AAR SubTypes will mate to any other AAR coupler : Scale 0.500\0.750 versions known as Sharon couplers are used on Amusement+Industrial railways : Compromise AAR~EURO couplers are known as SwingHead couplers in Britain+Australia+NewZeaLand : Compromise AAR~RUSS couplers are used for interchange in North+West China : Compromise AAR~WAB\SCHA couplers are used for Loco~Unit rescue in NorthAmerica : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Decoupling; AARH couplers may have FullAuto Air+Electric connections : Maximum Ratings: Draft 650kLb 2891kN, Tonnage 36376ShortTon 33000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 230kLb 1067kN, Tonnage 13227ShortTon 12000MetricTon : Reference: : http://inventors.about.com/library/inventors/bljannycoupler.htm : http://home.comcast.net/~brmetcalf/rr/couplerp.htm : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janney_coupler : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tightlock_coupling : http://web.archive.org/web/20110929160607/http://www.narhf.org/nar01/NAR01awards_coupler.html : http://trn.trains.com/en/Railroad%20Reference/ABCs%20of%20Railroading/2006/05/Couplers.aspx : http://www.columbuscastings.com/locomotive_couplers.html : http://www.columbuscastings.com/couplers_yokes.html : http://www.columbuscastings.com/couplers.html : http://www.apta.com/aptasearchcenter/results.aspx?k=type%20H%20coupler : http://www.railroad.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=66097 : http://www.htee.com.cn/product/1109715940-213827605/Railway_coupler_13_of_railway_wagon.html : http://www.htee.com.cn/product/680045925-213827605/No_17_interlocked_fixed_railway_coupler.html ABC Couplers : : Also known as AutoBuffingContact couplers : 1906 Design+Patent by J.T.Jepson (Wolverhampton England) : Simular but incompatible with NCDA couplers : Replaced outlawed LINK couplers on British NarrowGauge in Africa+Honduras+India+Pakistan : SemiAuto Coupling, SemiAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft 35kLb 156kN, Tonnage 1959ShortTon 1777MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference: : http://www.historywebsite.co.uk/Museum/Transport/Trains/ABC/ABC01.htm ALBErt Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.ALBE~Vid0 : 1920s Design+Patent by Karl Albert (Krefeld Germany) : Limited use as SemiPermanent DrawBars on Passenger Units in Europe : Manual Coupling; Manual Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference: : http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albertkupplung : http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albertkoppel BSI Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.BSIx~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.BSIx~Vid1 : Also known as BergischeStahlInd couplers : 1950s Design+Patent by BSI (Germany) : Limited use on Passenger Units in Britain+Germany+China : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference: : http://members.madasafish.com/~dysgraphyk/156/class156_BSI_coupling.htm CB Couplers : : Also known as CenterBuffer\BalanceBeam couplers : Various designs & configurations : Limited use on NarrowGauge Stock in Africa+Europe : Manual Coupling, Manual Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference EURO Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.EURO~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.EURO~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.EURO~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.EURO~Vid3 : Also known as British\Chain+Buffers\English\Instanter\Links+Buffers\Screw+Buffers couplers : 1830 development from simple chains by LiverpoolManchesterRailway : Wide use in Britain+Africa+Europe+India+IreLand+MidEast+NewZeaLand : Limited use in Asia+Australia+SouthAmerica : Historic use in Japan; Replaced by AAR couplers in 1925 : Compromise EURO~AAR couplers are known as DropHead\SwingHead couplers : Compromise EURO~RUSS couplers are known as AK69\SA4 or CAKv\SA5 couplers : Compromise EURO~SCHA couplers are known as Dellner couplers : Manual Coupling; Manual Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft 303kLb 1350kN, Tonnage 4409ShortTon 4000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 191kLb 850kN, Tonnage 2755ShortTon 2500MetricTon : Reference Reference Reference Reference Typical Mounting Dimensions For Buffers Used With EURO Couplers: : On 4f708 1m435 Railways: HeightATOR=3f458 1m054, Center~Center=5f741 1m750 to 6f000 1m829 : On 5f000 1m524 Railways: HeightATOR=3f543 1m080, Center~Center=6f000 1m829 : On 5f250 1m600 Railways: HeightATOR=3f281 1m000, Center~Center=6f250 1m905 : On 3f281 1m000 Railways: HeightATOR=2f461 0m750, Center~Center=? GFAG Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.GFAG~Vid0 : Designed+Patent by GeorgFischerAG(GFAG\+GF+,Swiz) : SubTypes include GFNebenbahn(GFN), GFTram(GFT), GFVorortsbahn(GFV) : Simular but incompatible with SCHArfenberg\Shibata\Shinkansen\WAB couplers : Limited use on NarrowGauge stock in Belgium+CzechRepublic+SwitzerLand : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft 225kLb 1000kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference LINK Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid0 : Also known as Link+Pin\Cone\Mayo\Trichter\Trumpet\VanDorn couplers : Limited use on Historic+Industrial stock worldwide : 1831~1900 Wide use in America+Europe then outlawed due to injuries : 1893~1900 Compromise LINK~AAR couplers were MCB\AARD.SlottedKnuckle couplers : Manual Coupling; Manual Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft 69kLb 307kN, Tonnage 3858ShortTon 3500MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference MH&P Couplers : : Also known as MillerHook&Platform couplers : 1863~1866 Design+Patent by Ezra Miller (Brooklyn NewYork) : 1863~1900 Used on PassengerWagons in NorthAmerica; Replaced by AAR couplers : Had slot to mate with LINK+AARD couplers on Locos & FreightWagons : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference NCDA Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.NCDA~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.NCDA~Vid1 : Also known as NorwegianConversionDoubleArticulat\Chopper\Jones\Yoke couplers : Simular but incompatible with ABC couplers : Wide use on NarrowGauge stock in Europe+Africa+Asia+Australia+Britain+India+NewZealand : SemiAuto Coupling; Manual Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft 55kLb 245kN, Tonnage 885ShortTon 803MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference RUSSian Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid5 : Also known as Willison\AutoKuppler\SovietAuto couplers : SubType RUS1\SA1 developed 1913, patent by John Willison (Derby England) : SubType RUS2\SA2 developed 1930 by NationalCastingCo(USIL), sold to RussianRailways : SubType RUS3\SA3 developed 1945 by RussianRailways for heavier longer trains : SubType RUS4\SA4\AK69 developed 1969 by Knorr for Russ~Euro interchange : SubType RUS5\SA5\CAKv developed 2002 by WABCo for Russ~Euro interchange with FullAuto Pneu+Elec : All RUS SubTypes will mate to any other RUS coupler : Wide use on BroadGauge lines in Russia+East\NorthEurope+MidEast : Limited use on Industrial+Mining stock in America+Europe : Compromise RUSS~AAR couplers used in Russ~China Interchange : Compromise RUSS~EURO RUS4\SA4\AK69 & RUS5\SA5\CAKv couplers used in Russ~Euro Interchange : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Decoupling; RUS5\SA5\CAKv has FullAuto Pneu+Elec connections : Maximum Ratings: Draft 661kLb 2940kN, Tonnage 9149ShortTon 8300MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 430kLb 1912kN, Tonnage 5952ShortTon 5400MetricTon : Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference SCHArfenberg Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.SCHA~Vid4 : Also known as Dellner\German\ScharfenbergKupplong(SchaKu)\Voith couplers : 1903 Design+Patent by Karl Scharfenberg (Kaliningrad Russia) : Includes SubTypes 10\35\55\140\330\430\5301 : Simular but incompatible with GFAG\SHIBata\SHINkansen\WAB couplers : Global use on Modern Passenger Units, Limited use on Foundry Wagons for FullAutoRemoteOperation : Compromise SCHA~EURO & SCHA~AAR couplers are used for Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft 338kLb 1500kN, Tonnage 1102ShortTon 1000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference Reference Reference Reference SHIBata Couplers : : 1930s Design+Patent by Mamoru Shibata (JapanRail) : Simular but incompatible with GFAG\SCHA\SHIN\WAB couplers : Limited use on Japanese Local\Regional PassengerUnits : Compromise SHIB~AAR couplers used for Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference SHINkansen Couplers : : 1964 Design+Patent by JapanRail : Simular but incompatible with GFAG\SCHA\SHIB\WAB couplers : Limited use on Japanese HiSpeed\Shinkansen PassengerUnits : Compromise SHIN~AAR couplers used for Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference Reference WAB Couplers : WABA Couplers : WABC Couplers : WABN Couplers : WABT Couplers : RailCarCoupler.WABH~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.WABH~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.WABN~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.WABN~Vid1 : Also known as WestinghouseAirBrake\Budd couplers : Various incompatible SubTypes & Sizes: WABA\WABC\WABN\WABT : Simular but incompatible with GFAG\SCHA\SHIB\SHIN couplers : Limited use on NorthAmerican+Australian PassengerUnits : Compromise WAB~AAR couplers\cars used for Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference Reference WARD Couplers : : 1903 Design+Patent by Frank Ward (USIL) : 1905~1935 use on British LondonUnderGround+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight stock : Requires problematic SafetyChains that often Drag+Short to 3rdRail : Replaced by WEDG couplers on 1936+Later Transit stock : WARD couplers can still be seen on older Engineering\MaintenanceOfWay stock : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference Reference Reference WEDGelock Couplers : : Also known as London couplers : Limited use on 1936+Later British LondonUnderground+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight stock : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Decoupling : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Reference